Not Like the Movies
by foshizzlemanizzle
Summary: She wondered why she felt numb, moments after they had just made love. Post-war. Semi AU. NaruSakuSasu. DRABBLE.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Not Like the Movies

**Summary: ** She wondered why she felt numb, moments after they had just made love. NaruSakuSasu. DRABBLE.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

.

.

She wondered why his tender smile didn't make her blush.

Wondered why his affectionate gaze didn't rattle her heart.

Wondered why she found no comfort in his loving arms.

Wondered why his kiss didn't send her reeling.

.

.

She rode him harder, driving him mad with desire as he simultaneously witnessed the erotic view of her breasts bouncing. She feels his calloused hands palm her breasts. She releases a moan as he fondles her.

She was near.

She could feel it.

And so was he.

Suddenly, she feels his cock twitch and his body stiffen as he spills himself inside of her. Panting, he mumbles, "I'm sorry. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Did you..?"

"It's fine. It still felt good." She replies, rising from his lap. He winds his arms around her waist as she settles beside him on the mattress.

"Again? So you can..?" He trails off in question.

"No, sleep. I know that you're tired from your mission."

He yawns in agreement and promises, "Tomorrow, then."

Burying his nose in her hair, he says, "I love you."

"I love you too."

.

.

That night, she lay silently awake in his arms as he drifted off to sleep. Staring blankly at the ceiling, she wondered why she felt empty.

She wondered why she felt numb, moments after they had just made love.

Haruno Sakura wondered why Uzumaki Naruto did not make her _feel._

.

.

_To be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **I know that the chapters are short, but remember: this is a _**drabble**_. Nevertheless, I think that this would probably the shortest chapter. Let me know what you think. Leave a review. :)

.

.

An arm around her shoulder, Naruto recounts all the events that their dark-eyed friend had missed during his month-long absence.

Her eyes stubbornly fixed on Naruto, she pretends not to notice his dark, heavy gaze on her.

She pretends that she does not feel their knees brush under the table.

Naruto rambles off obliviously and she pretends that she is listening to his every word.

She pretends that she does not feel her spine tingle in excitement.

She pretends that she feels _nothing._

Haruno Sakura pretends that does not feel for Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

_To be continued._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Please share your thoughts with me by leaving a review. Thanks! **

.

.

It has been a year since the war ended and Sakura can count in her fingers the number of times Sasuke had returned—_six, in fact_, to Konoha during the span of that entire year. In the few occasions that he had returned, Sasuke would stay for only a day or two—three, at most. The restless Uchiha would then decide to leave once more; the length of time until his next return, indefinite.

Given this, it was a shock to her and to the rest of Team 7, that although a week had already passed, the Uchiha was still in Konoha. Sakura wondered if this meant that he had decided to finally stay for good.

Lost in her musings, she fails to notice his presence as he occupies the seat beside hers.

And it is when he utters a, "Miso ramen, please," to the attendant that she finally realizes his presence.

"Sasuke-kun."

He nods his head in acknowledgement. They do not exchange any other words after.

And when his order arrives and Sakura decides to just give up on trying to start a conversation, his knee suddenly brushes hers. Dismissing it as an accident, Sakura moves her knee away.

To her astonishment, he gently clutches her knee in his hand. And when he starts to stroke her joint with his thumb, she feels her heart thundering.

Breath caught in her throat, she is suddenly reminded of the last time she felt this way—Naruto, oblivious with his arms around her shoulders and Sasuke, his gaze dark and heavy, their knees brushing under the table.

And despite the gut-wrenching guilt she feels—_because __it is _Naruto_ whom she is in a relationship with and _not_ him (not _Sasuke_)_, she cannot find the strength to push his hand away. _  
><em>

And so, she sits still and she_ denies_.

She denies the reality of his gentle caress.

Denies the shiver that runs up her spine.

And denies the hope that blooms in her thundering heart.

Sakura denies that she _feels _for Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

_To be continued._


End file.
